You Don't Scare Me
by MewLuna
Summary: If the Joker had fought any of the others Robin wasn't so sure how they would've made it—they just don't understand how insane he is, how twisted, crazy he really is, the sick thoughts that go through his head. Post 'Revelation'. High T. One-shot. R&R!


**You Don't Scare Me: By Luna Mrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, its characters, or any of the rights. I only own this plot. Set after the episode 'Revelation'.**

**Warning: Language. If you have not seen the episode, this is the aftermath and picks up right when it ends. Spoilers inside. Also, rating is high T, just in case. **

**~X~X~X~**

"_I've been waiting to carve you like a pumpkin, Boy Wonder!" _

The Joker's laugh sounded through Robin's mind and he immediately jumped out of his seat. For a quick second he wondered where he was but then realized he was in M'gann's Bio-Ship and he was starting to fall asleep. Again. Maybe he should've taken up Artemis's offer and had a Pepsi, the caffeine seemed helpful.

He was still sore from their mission. They had been flying a total of twenty minutes back to Mount Justice and he had already dozed off several times. _Stay awake damn it, _he told himself grudgingly. "How soon until we arrive?" he asked, trying and failing not to yawn.

M'gann stroked the control of her ship. "As you know, she got beat up pretty badly. I'd say an hour, maybe forty-five minutes." Under her breath the Martian girl cooed her ship, telling it (or her) what a good job it (or she) did. Robin wasn't really sure if the ship was in fact female or M'gann made up her mind it was. He really didn't want to think about the Martian stuff right now.

He looked across the ship and found Kaldur was already taking a nap, Superboy was petting Wolf, and Artemis and Wally were staring out the window into the nighttime sky. Robin remembered hearing Wally whispering to Artemis earlier, apologizing he couldn't help her when she needed it during the mission. She rolled her eyes but smiled, accepting his kind words.

Robin looked back at how peaceful Kaldur looked and wished he could fall asleep. But truth be told, he didn't want to sleep because he didn't want to hear that _laugh_, that god awful, stupid, fucking _laugh_. He was glad out of everyone the Joker chose to fight him—he was the one with the personal vendetta against him, not the other teammates.

If the Joker had fought any of the others Robin wasn't so sure how they would've made it—they just don't understand how insane he is, how twisted a crazy he really is, the sick thoughts that go through his head.

Robin wasn't scared of Joker. He knew he wasn't. He would fight him every chance he got. But the Joker didn't need to scare him, the Joker already _disturbed_ him. He was Batman's greatest enemy, which also made him the Boy Wonder's. Batman still wouldn't tell and probably would never tell some of the twisted crimes the Joker had done. Even someone as strong as his mentor was disturbed by this man.

But that was the very reason he kept fighting. Because he knew he lived in a malicious world, a world where evil men kill the innocent. Robin knew Batman would die to save Gotham and die to save the innocent, and for that he respected his mentor, respected him more than he would ever say.

"We're landing right now."

M'gann's soft voice pulled Robin out of his thoughts. Had forty-five minutes to an hour already pass? He really was out of it. Everyone slowly trudged out of the ship, Wolf seeming to be the only one with enthusiasm, but that was probably because Superboy still had to feed him.

"Robs, you okay?" Wally asked. "You seem kind of, you know, out of it."

"Fine," he replied. "I think we're all out of it." Robin stretched out and went to the Training Room. "I'm going back home, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Robin," Artemis said. "Be safe, alright?"

He gave the archer a weak smile. "Sure Arty."

She returned his smile.

"Oh, so now it's okay when he calls you Arty?" Wally asked. She smacked him for a third time. "Ouch!"

Robin smirked and headed into the Training Room. He was expecting to be alone but his senses told him someone was in the room with him. He stopped walking in the dark. His trained eyes scanned the dark room, waiting, waiting for just one—_there!_ A flicker in the shadows!

He quickly flipped forward with a weapon in hand and right when his wrist flicked back to throw it, the lights turned on and he nearly stumbled not to throw his weapon. "Bats! What the heck?"

Bruce stood there and watched his protégé with amused eyes. "You're getting quicker in the dark," he said, "but not as quick as me if I had night vision or a creature of the night."

Robin scoffed at his master. "Last time I checked you don't have night vision." He put back his weapon and crossed his arms. "So, what brings you here?"

Batman raised an eyebrow. "You seem to forget this isn't your cave. This belongs to the League."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You did surprise me though, I wasn't expecting you'd be waiting for me at the cave."

Batman didn't respond immediately. Robin could tell by the slight silence his mentor was thinking something over. "Look," he said, and his voice was as rough as it always was, "I know tonight's mission wasn't easy."

"They're never easy," Robin replied.

"No, the job is never easy either. Look, I know that before the Justice League and I arrived you were fighting… him." Batman didn't even say his name. His name was like poison, sick poison.

Robin heard his laugh play over in his mind again. He could see the Joker standing there and glaring at him, with his knife in his hand and that same demented smile across his face.

"_Why so serious?"_

"I'm not scared of him," Robin suddenly said. His voice was more serious than he thought it would be. "You shouldn't be worried about me, I'm not a kid, and he doesn't scare me. I'm glad I fought him. I'm glad he came at me with the knife instead of any of the others."

"I know," Batman said. Suddenly his voice wasn't as harsh and it was softer. It was no longer the tone of a mentor giving his student orders—it was the tone of a father talking to his son. "Robin. I'm proud of you."

The Boy Wonder's back was turned to his mentor, but Batman didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling. It was still awkward for Robin to take compliments but Bruce didn't mind.

There was a peaceful silence between the two.

"Can we go home now?" Robin asked.

Batman nodded. "Yes. The Bat Mobile is close."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Can Alfred fix us sundaes when we get home?"

"Yes."

Batman's hand went on Robin's shoulder and the two left the cave.

**Author's Note:**

**Aaawww! Family moment XD **

**I'm not sure if I quoted the Joker just right, and I used his line from 'The Dark Knight' in this fiction too. 'Why so serious' the way Heath Ledger said it, and how dark it sounded, it seemed to fit. I should watch Dark Knight now…**

**Anyway, tonight's episode was amazing. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Luna**


End file.
